Don't Stop Believin'
by damonxelenaforever
Summary: Vanessa has always been in love with her English teacher Zac since the first day of school. But she finds out that he loves her too. Will it be a fairy tale story for Vanessa? Or will it be just another student/teacher falling in love story? Find out now!
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Stop Believin'**

Chapter 1: Falling in Love

"Vanessa, you're in love with Mr Efron?" Ashley Michelle Tisdale asked her friend at lunch. "Yup!" Vanessa Anne Hudgens was a believer. She believed that her life would be perfect. "Why?" Monique Coleman never understood her new friend, but she just went with it. "I love his eyes, his hair, the way he talks, and laughs. He's prefect." Vanessa sighed dreamily. "Uh, FYI Mr Efron is nine years older than you." Olesya explained. "So…? What's your point?" Vanessa asked. "He's not your type V." Ashley said as Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Well I don't have a type." Vanessa stood up and walked out of the cafeteria just as Mr Efron entered the cafeteria. Her friends giggled while she just blushed. "I'm sorry." She mumbled to him. "That's alright." He smiled at her as she looked up at him and they walked away from each other. Ashley, Monique, and Olesya exited the cafeteria and followed their friend to her locker. "God I am such an idiot for acting that way." Vanessa opened her locker.

"Hey, at least he won't remember that, or maybe he will. But who knows what he'll say. Look, I suggest you go and find yourself a new guy Ness, otherwise you'll grow up single and alone." Ashley closed Vanessa's locker after Vanessa took out her journal and her book. "I'm NOT going to grow up single and alone. Just single, maybe…" Vanessa walked to her class with her friends following behind her. The four of them had English next with Mr Efron. They all entered and took their seats just as the rest of the students poured into the classroom. Ashley raised her hand and she asked to go to the bathroom. Mr Efron, as always let Ashley go. One by one, her friends all went to the bathroom except Vanessa herself. This was her last class before the day ended. The bell rang and everyone hurried out of the classroom, while Vanessa was gathering her stuff, Mr Efron asked her to stay for a while. And she quietly obeyed.

Vanessa was a freshman in high school, which makes her 15. Along with her other friends as well; "My mom's—""I know; she's going to pick you up, but this isn't the reason why I wanted you to stay." Mr Efron smiled at her again which made her heart pound against her chest and make her flush a bright pink. Ashley, Monique, and Olesya were peeking through the window of his classroom wanting to know why Vanessa was still in there. "I wanted you to stay because…" he hesitated for a bit. "Because…?" she asked, interested in what he was trying to tell her. "Well it's not the fact that you're the top student in this class, well one of them at least, you're a very smart girl and I have noticed since the first day of school. Now tell me something about yourself. Just one fact and I promise that I won't say one word about it." Now Mr Efron himself was curious about the girl that stood before him.

Her long curly brown hair, brown eyes, and her petite figure captured him. It was a perfect Kodak moment right before his eyes. "Um…" Vanessa hesitated, looking away for moment. She just stood there, looking right into his bright blue eyes and glancing at his brown hair every once in a while. "I-I don't know what to say Mr Efron." She stuttered. And then he smiled again, resting his hands on her shoulders as she looked up at him. "Just call me Zac alright and that'll be our little secret." She nodded and she said good bye. She met up with her friends outside of the school; "So, what did you guys talk about?" Ashley asked. "Nothing important Ash, well I gotta go, my mom's here." Vanessa hugged her friend's good bye and headed towards her mom's car.

Once they finally reached home, "Hey Ness!" Stella, Vanessa's younger sister ran up to her sister to hug her. Stella was 8 years old and loved her sister very much. "Hey Stells!" Vanessa hugged her sister back. Both went upstairs after eating dinner, Vanessa didn't feel like talking during dinner. She wanted to keep some thoughts to herself. She didn't want to tell her parents that she had fallen in love with a handsome teacher who suggested that she should call him by Zac instead of Mr Efron. She entered her room, closed the door, and sat down on her bed as she took out her diary.

September 21st

Dear Diary,

Sometimes I wonder why friends keep bothering me about the fact that I absolutely love Mr Efron—I mean Zac—and also they wanted to know why he wanted to keep me in after class. I'm not really much of a talkative person, but you're the only thing I confide in diary. You've been with me ever since I was 9 years old. Most of my journal entries from the first day of school and now have really changed. I'm actually surprised that my liking for Zac has increased. It has gone from liking him to actually falling in love with him. I wonder what crazy thing will happen next. Maybe I'll dream about marrying him or something, but he's 9 years older than me and I think he has a girlfriend or something. Or probably he's getting married soon. Ashley is right. Maybe I'm going to grow up single and lonely. But I don't want anyone else. I've already planned out my life from here.

If only I could see Zac again, wait…I'll see him tomorrow morning. He's my homeroom teacher anyway. Yes! But that'll leave me all alone because Ash, Momo, and Lessy (Olesya) are in different homerooms. Dang! Well anyway, I will write about my life tomorrow. So for now, good night diary.

Love,  
Vanessa Anne Hudgens


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: My Personal Secret

The next morning, the four girls walked to their homeroom. "Vanessa, why are you so in love with him? What makes you swoon over him like that?" Ashley asked as they entered. "I told you; his eyes, his hair, the way he talks and laughs make me fall in love with him." Vanessa answered as the four girls sat in the assigned seats. Suddenly a breeze of…of sweet vanilla passes by them and they turned heads to see who it was. "Who is she?" Monique asked. "Oh, that's Taylor Swift. We met this morning." Ashley said. "Hm…she seems like a nice person." Olesya told them her opinion. "She seems sweet, but she's mean." Ashley said. There was an empty seat right next to Vanessa; she hoped that Taylor wouldn't sit next to her, but Zac told Taylor about the empty seat. Taylor smiled and walked over to the empty seat; and then she sat down. "Hello, I'm Taylor." Taylor held out her hand as Vanessa just smiled and looked away from her. Taylor seemed offended, but she didn't mind it at all.

The bell rang and everyone got out of their seats, Vanessa was once again called to stay and Taylor as well. Both girls waited till everyone left; "Ms Hudgens, would mind showing Ms Swift around the school so that she knows where to go instead of getting lost?" Zac asked Vanessa; he always addressed Vanessa, Ms. But when they were alone, it was Vanessa, Ness, Nessy, and V. Vanessa smiled, "Sure." Both girls walked out the door and headed down the hallway. They stopped in front of Taylor's locker. "Look, I'm sorry I um…completely ignored you. I'm Vanessa by the way. Everyone calls me Ness, Nessy, or V. Sometimes it's just plain Vanessa." Vanessa apologized as Taylor opened her locker. "No problem. I'm sure you and I could be friends one day. You know that girl um…with the long blonde hair?" Taylor wondered. "Ashley?" Vanessa asked. "Yeah; she's kind of rude." Taylor said truthfully, not wanting to hurt Vanessa's feelings. "Oh, that's how she sometimes acts around new people. You'll get used to it." Vanessa smiled as the two walked entered the main hall.

"So anyway, that place over there is the cafeteria where we eat food. The lunches are sometimes good, but I usually take the fruits and stuff. And this is the theater where we hold musicals, sometimes plays for the drama department. Right across from it, that's the music room where most of the instruments are located. Sometimes Olesya likes to go in there from time to time and practice on the piano. If you like, I can show you where your classes are." Vanessa suggested as the two walked down another hallway. Taylor and Vanessa bonded well with each other; finally they came to a stop in the main hall. "Hey, thanks for showing me around." Taylor smiled. "No problem. Well, if you need anything you can always find me in Mr Efron's classroom, the theater, or the music room. Just ask around and they'll tell you where I am. If not, just go to your locker and I'll probably meet you there so we can walk to class together." Vanessa explained.

The bell rang and the girls both headed to lunch. "Ness, where were—never mind." Ashley interrupted her own question. Monique just rolled her eyes at Ashley. "So, are you guys like friends now?" Olesya asked. Taylor and Vanessa looked at each other. "Let's just say we're friends. Nothing more; nothing less…" Vanessa answered. After lunch, Vanessa and her friends without Taylor walked to English together side by side. And then came the time for picking partners, since there weren't enough partners, Vanessa was the only one left out. Ash and Momo were partners, while Olesya and Ryne Sanborn were partners. Instead, she just sat at her desk and decided to do her work alone. She didn't mind being alone; it's just that she's never felt so left out before. Ever since she was 5 years old, she's always been the shy girl. The one who doesn't talk to many people; everyone called her a loner. But that was until she met Ashley and Momo. Immediately they all became the best of friends; Olesya was the last to join their group. She was shy too, so she and Vanessa had something in common.

But then she started dating Ryne in 5th grade, they've been dating ever since. Ashley doesn't handle a good relationship, but there are times when she does. Momo never met anyone special yet, but she always keeps her hopes up. After the bell rang, Zac asked Vanessa to stay again. This time her mom wasn't pick her up to day because every Tuesday her mom had a meeting and arrived home around 7pm. "How long are you going to keep this up?" she asked him. "I don't know; I guess I seemed to have grown attached to you since the first day of school." Zac shrugged; and then there was a knock on the door. Zac called the person in; it was his two best friends: Mr Grabeel and Mr Bleu. Vanessa knew them as Lucas and Corbin. They were one of her best friends too, but she kept that a secret from her friends. "Your mom's on a late meeting again?" Corbin joked as he sat on top of the desk that was next to the one Vanessa was leaning against.

"Yeah; I was supposed to take the bus to Ashley's house, but I guess I don't have to since I'm here." She answered with a smug. "Who's going to be the guy to take you home after school?" Lucas wondered glancing at Zac as Zac looked at his friend confusingly. "Should I answer that?" she asked. "It's a rhetorical question, but if you want to you can." Luc smiled. Vanessa just shrugged; "Well, if you want Zac to drive you, you'll probably be staying here until four-thirty because he grades the papers right after the students get out. If you want Corbin or me to drive you, we'll be happy to." Luc said. Vanessa looked at Zac and then looked at the two men, "I'll stay." She told them. "See ya Ness!" Corbin and Luc waved good bye as she waved back. "Well, I guess you're driving me home then." Vanessa placed her stuff near one of the desks and walked over to Zac's desk. "You guessed right Ms Hudgens." Zac joked as he started grading some papers. "So, which of the three classes you like the best?" she asked. "I don't know; it depends who's in it." He answered. "C'mon Zac, you have three choices. Your first period class, third, and us…" She stated.

"First of all, why would you ask that sort of question? And secondly, you haven't told me anything about yourself yet." She rolled her eyes and walked around his desk to peek over his shoulder. He hid the papers away from her. "Look, I'll tell you one thing about myself; if I help you grade the papers." Zac looked at her and though for a while. "I guess it wouldn't hurt." He gave half of the stack he had to her and gave her a red pen. "Red…?" she raised an eyebrow up. "Yeah; school policy." He answered in a matter-of-fact tone. "Ew." She mumbled to herself as she sat in her desk where her backpack was and started grading. "How do I know which answers are right?" she asked. Vanessa was helping Zac grade their English test. "Here; use yours as an answer sheet since you got them all right smarty." Vanessa giggled, stood up, and grabbed her test from his hands.

Finally they both had all of the papers graded; Vanessa grabbed her stuff and followed Zac out the door. He locked it and they walked out to his car. "I want to show you something." He immediately told her as they entered the music room. He looked through a couple of folders before finding the thing he needed. "Here…" he handed it to her. "What is it?" she asked. "I don't know if you would agree to this, but I suggest you try out for the musical. I'm sure Luc won't mind; he said you're a pretty good singer." Zac answered. "And I'm guessing you heard that from him?" They walked out of the music room. "Well, yeah…of course. He's my best friend and who else would I hear it from? Corbin? Ha. There's no way he knows about musical stuff. He works in the gym; you don't see him walking around after school every day talking to one of his students, do you?" Vanessa looked around. "No. Since I helped you grade the papers, I'm going to tell you one thing about myself."

They stopped at his car, got in, and while Zac drove down the street, Vanessa explained to him one thing about herself. "Wait, you…love me? You really love me?" he asked as he parked his car in her driveway as she nodded. He smiled, surprised and a little confused. "How is it that a girl like you can fall in love with your English teacher like me?" he asked. "I don't know." She answered, feeling a little embarrassed. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning then?" he wondered as she got out of his car. "Yeah; I'll see you tomorrow." Vanessa smiled and entered her house. She locked her door and headed upstairs to take a shower. After taking a shower, she went to her bed and sat down to write in her diary.

September 22nd

Dear Diary,

I thought that Zac would be angry with me about the fact that I loved him, but I guess he seemed okay with it. He's a great guy to get along with; I'm still confused about the fact why he gave me the music sheet for the musical. Maybe he wanted me to audition. Anyway, I met a new girl a school today. Her name was Taylor. Taylor Swift; she seemed to be a nice girl. But I've noticed that Ash doesn't like her as much and I wonder why. Probably they'll be good friends someday; I'm still worried about what my mom and I are going to do for the summer. Stay here in California or move somewhere else. California is my home and I would never move away from it. God I wish that I could spend one entire day with Zac; that would be really cool. Well, I got an A on my English test and we joked around with each other. He called me 'Smarty'; well, no one has ever called me that but him. I can't believe that Zac is such a great guy, no wonder why I fell in love with him.

Well, it's almost 7pm and I have to eat dinner with my mom when she gets home. I'll write back tomorrow.

Love,  
Vanessa A. Hudgens


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: No Official Date

"Mom, can I be excused?" Vanessa asked; she wasn't all that hungry and didn't touch her vegetables. "You didn't eat your vegetables Vanessa." Her mom answered. "I um…" Vanessa sighed and finished her vegetables before being excused. After putting her stuff away in the sink, her mother called her from her room. She headed downstairs and met up with her mom in the living room. Her sister Stella was upstairs taking a shower. "What's on your mind lately?" her mom asked. "It's nothing mom." She answered. "You haven't been talking to your sister lately." Her mom told her. "Well, it's um…" "And Ashley's mother called, she said that you weren't at Ashley's house." She added. "I had to stay after school for something." Vanessa told her mom. "And that might be…?" her mom questioned. "I uh…had to help Mr Efron with something important. I mean he needed help grading papers and asked me to help him. And then he drove me back home. That's why I couldn't go to Ashley's house. While we were grading papers, he asked me to sign up for the musical.

"He kinda suggested it to me because Mr Grabeel was the head of the Drama department and um…he said that Mr Grabeel wouldn't mind me signing up because I'm a good singer." Vanessa was trying to stay quiet about the fact she told Zac that she loved him to her mom. She didn't want her mom to get angry at her. "I think you should sign up." Stella overheard their conversation. Vanessa stood up and smiled. "Well, I have to go to sleep now. G'night mom!" she kissed her mom good night and Stella as well before heading upstairs.

The next morning, Vanessa got dressed and headed downstairs to eat breakfast. "Mom left early to go to work." Stella told her sister. Vanessa smiled, finished her breakfast, brushed her teeth, and fixed her hair. The two girls grabbed their stuff and walked to the bus stop. Stella's bus was first. She said good bye to her sister before getting on. Next was Vanessa's bus; she hated riding the bus, that's why her mom always drove her to school. Once Vanessa arrived at school, she met up with her friends at Ashley's locker. "Where's Lessy?" Vanessa asked. "With Taylor in the music room; Taylor asked Lessy something about the musical and-"Suddenly Ashley stopped talking once Mr Grabeel passed by. "Hello girls." He greeted them. "Hi." "Hello." Vanessa and Monique greeted him. Ashley was speechless; that was until Momo nudged her in the sides. "Hi!" Ashley spoke out, loudly. Vanessa and Monique started laughing. Ashley glared at them to make them stop laughing. "I'll see you girls in class then." He smiled as soon as the girls nodded, watching him walk away just as Lessy and Taylor walked up.

"Looks like Ashley has a little crush on their drama teacher this morning." Momo joked. "Stop it!" Ashley walked away, hiding from embarrassment. "Mr Grabeel?" Lessy asked. "Yeah; she couldn't even say 'hi' to him." Vanessa smiled. "Hi to who?" Drake Bell asked walking up to the girls. "Our drama teacher." Lessy answered. The bell rang and everyone headed to their homeroom.

* * *

While Vanessa was walking through the hallway, she ran into Zac. She looked up, "Oh, I'm sorry Mr Efron." she apologized. The students watched them talk with each other. She couldn't call him Zac in front of them or else they would find out they knew each other. "That's alright Ms Hudgens. At least no one got hurt, right?" he smiled as she smiled back. "Uh, yeah; I uh have a question about my English homework." She told him. "And may I ask what it is Ms Hudgens?" he asked. "I'm having trouble with my spelling. There are still some words I'm confused about and whenever I look up the words, the definition seems harder to understand." Vanessa wanted to get Zac into his classroom alone because she had a question about the musical auditions and about Ashley having a crush on their drama teacher as well. "I'll help you right now if you'd like." He suggested, catching Vanessa's drift. "Thank you." she thanked him. "Come with me to my classroom and we'll talk about your spelling problems." Mr Efron and Vanessa walked down the hallway together.

Finally they both entered his room; "What was that?" he asked. "What? The whole running into you thing?" she wondered. "Yeah; that?" he asked again. "That was on accident, but the whole spelling thing was for me to talk to you alone." She answered. "What is it about this time Ness?" "It's about the musical; I can't ask Luc when the auditions are. He'll obviously pick me to be in the musical. And the other thing is about Ashley." She told him. "What about Ashley?" Vanessa knew that Zac would care less about the musical because it was Luc's problem, not his. "We think that she has a crush on Luc." Vanessa answered and Zac just burst out laughing just as Luc entered. "What is he laughing about?" Luc asked Vanessa, motioning towards his friend. "Ash has a crush on you." Vanessa told him and then he started laughing too. Finally, Corbin entered and found his friends laughing. "What's all this about?" he asked. "This is useless. Just forget it." Vanessa walked out of the room and the bell rang signaling for lunch to begin.

"Hey V!" Taylor hugged Vanessa as she hugged back. "Hey Taylor; why the long face Less?" Vanessa wondered with curiosity. "She talked to Ryne again and he asked her if she wanted to be his girlfriend, she blanked out and couldn't say anything. And then Ryne told her, 'I'd take that as a no or a maybe then.' And then she nodded, watching him walk away." Monique answered. "I feel so embarrassed." Lessy sighed sadly. "Hey look, there's your crush over there." Vanessa smiled at Ashley. "Shut up!" Ashley said once Jared and Drake walked over. "Hey Jared; hello Drake; what are you guys doing today?" Vanessa asked. "Sitting with you guys; if you don't mind." Drake answered. "No, not at all…" Monique smiled as the boys sat down. "Who's Ashley's crush again?" Jared asked. "Our drama teacher Mr Grabeel; she thinks he's hot." Vanessa answered. "Shut up!" Ashley kicked her friend lightly under the table. "Ow." Vanessa mumbled. "You didn't tell anyone, did you?" Ashley asked as Vanessa slightly shook her head yes. "Who!?" Taylor asked surprisingly. "Um…just uh…them…" Vanessa motioned over her shoulder where Zac and his friends were seated. It was the only place where they could eat lunch.

"Vanessa Anne Hudgens!" Ashley screamed at her friend. "What did I do?" Vanessa was confused. "YOU ARE A—"And then Ashley walked off angrily. "What kind of friend are you?" Monique asked, standing up and following Ashley out of the cafeteria. "Why would you do that?" Lessy asked. "Lessy, wait!" Vanessa called. "No, no. We're not friends anymore." Lessy walked off, following Momo and Ash. "Are you guys leaving me too?" Drake, Taylor, and Jared were the only friends Vanessa had left. "No. Vanessa, Ashley shouldn't be mad at you for telling them that she had a crush on our drama teacher. She should know that it was your mistake; and I'm not blaming you for anything." Taylor said. "So you guys are really staying on my side?" Vanessa asked. "Of course; we're friends till the end." Jared smiled, which made Vanessa's day.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry I haven't updated in forever. It took me a while to think about how to write this for a week or so. Plus I had to go to Lake Tahoe because my nephew was here for like 5 days and I've been really busy since then. But if you please update, I'll promise you that I'll update once a week._

_P.S. On June 3rd would be the day my school ends and all 3 finals (starting June 1st) will end at 11:45am so I might have time to update. Thank you guys so much for all your support! :)_

* * *

Chapter 4: Starting Over

After school, Vanessa walked down the hallway and found the theater. She took a deep breath and entered, finding Lucas at his desk. She walked up to him and asked, "Hey Luc, will you do me a favor?" He looked up at her and smiled. "Sure; what kind of favor do you need?" "I need you to let Ashley audition for the musical. In elementary school, she tried out for the talent show. But she never got in and it's her wish to be in the musical." She answered. "I'll see what I can do." He smiled. Vanessa hugged him. "Thank you so much!" But before she walked away, "Corbin needs you at the gym." He told her. "Okay." She smiled and walked out of the theater. Before she entered the gym, she ran into Ashley, Monique, and Lessy in the hallway. "Why were you talking to Mr Grabeel? And how do you know his first name?" Ashley asked backing Vanessa up against the wall.

"My mom knows his mom because his mom is the boss of the company that my mom works at." Vanessa answered truthfully. "And how do you know Corbin and Zac?" Lessy asked. "They um…took care of me when I was younger. When I was around 10 years old, they were 19 and they took care of me when my mom was at work." She told them. "What were you talking to Mr Grabeel about?" Ashley wondered. Around that time, Lucas was walking out of the theater. The girls saw him and stopped questioning Vanessa. "Miss Tisdale?" Lucas asked as Ashley looked up. "Yes?" she smiled. "I need to have a word with you." he told her, smiling at Vanessa. Vanessa smiled back and watched them walk away. Once the two entered the theater, "We're so sorry that we've been mean to you." Lessy blurted out. Vanessa looked at her friends confusingly. "Why are you guys-""Look we were only being mean to you when Ashley was around. Can you forgive us?" Momo begged.

"Well, if you come with me to the gym, I'll think about forgiving you." The girls nodded and followed Vanessa into the gym. "Did Luc send you to help me?" Corbin asked. "Uh…Corb, he told me that you need _my_ help. Not the other way around." Vanessa answered. Corbin stared at her for a moment and then chuckled, "Oh yeah! I do need your help. I need you to help me set up the graduation stuff for the seniors because their graduation is in 2 weeks so this gym will be off limits to all the seniors." Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Sure, but um…I have something to do. Would you mind if Momo helps you instead?" she wondered as Monique looked at her like she was crazy. And then he smiled, "Of course she can help." Lessy and Vanessa left Monique in the gym as they walked to Mr Efron's classroom. "Do you stay here after school every day?" Lessy asked. "Yeah pretty much; I mean just to see if _they_ are doing alright." Vanessa answered. "_They?_" Lessy wondered with curiosity.

"You know Luc, Corb, and Zac…" Vanessa opened the door and let her friend inside the classroom first. "Oh, I see." Lessy smiled as Vanessa smiled back. Zac looked up from his desk and smiled at the two girls. "Let me guess, you left Monique with Corbin and Luc needed to talk with Ashley. Am I right?" he asked as Vanessa nodded. "Hey Less, would your parents mind if you stay over at my house until dinner? We're having people over." Vanessa looked at her friend. "I wouldn't mind. Who are the 'people' going to your house?" Lessy asked. "Uh…Ashley, her sister, and her parents, Momo and her parents, Luc, Corbin, Zac, his brother, and you if you want to go." Vanessa answered. "How are you going-""Backyard…" Vanessa responded quickly.

At exactly 5pm that Wednesday night, Vanessa and Lessy both got ready at Vanessa's house for the guests coming over for dinner. "You look fabulous!" Lessy exclaimed as Vanessa agreed. "So do you!" Vanessa was wearing a pink and white dress with a pink head band and matching flats while Lessy was wearing a blue dress with blue flats. The doorbell rang and Vanessa's sister, Stella went to answer it. The girls decided to wait in the living room till all the guest came. When everyone finally arrived, dinner was served at 6pm. "Your mom cooked some good food." Ashley complimented. Vanessa laughed, "I actually helped." "Well, you are a good cook too." She added and Vanessa plainly smiled. When she finished eating, she stood up and put her plate in the sink. She looked in the refrigerator and found the dessert. It was chocolate cake. She took it out of the fridge and placed it on the counter. "Your mom must really like big things." She heard a voice and was startled by it until she looked up. It was Zac.

"Yeah; she does. She's uh…one out of 5 in the family. The second oldest and my dad's one out of 7 in his family; the third oldest." She took out a knife which was used for cutting cakes. "Let me help you with that." Zac suggested as he placed his hand on top of Vanessa's, helping her cut the cake. After one piece was cut, the two didn't notice that someone entered the kitchen. They both looked up surprised, "Mom? What are you doing here?" Vanessa asked feeling ashamed. "Nothing, I was just checking to see how you two are doing." Her mother smiled as Vanessa smiled back, feeling a little awkward at that moment. "Do you want to do all the cutting or should I?" Zac asked once her mother left. "I think you should." Vanessa grabbed both plates that already had chocolate cake and brought them both outside. After she served all the guests, she found Zac in her bedroom. She leaned against the door with her arms crossed, "What are you doing?" He turned, startled and then answered, "You look different. I mean much different than when you were 10 years old." "I look…different?" she raised one eyebrow.

"Hey, if you babysat one girl for 5 years, you would know the difference between how she looked then and how she looked now." He explained to her. "Hm… I'm guessing you're right." She entered her room. They both sat down on her bed, "Look about earlier…" "No, it's alright. My mom always barges in at the wrong time. It's no big deal. My sister sometimes does that too and my friends as well." she smiled at him. She took off her flats and her head band.

* * *

"_V, we're just going to the park you know!" Zac called out to the little 10 year old that was going down the stairs to meet him and Corbin in the living room. "I know, but I just wanted to look pretty for you Zaccy." She grinned at him. She was wearing a white summer dress, a white headband, a friendship bracelet, and matching flip flops. "You always are pretty Ness." Zac smiled at her as he, Corbin, and Vanessa all headed out the door. Corbin was the last to go out and so he locked the door behind them._

* * *

While he was spacing out, Vanessa was in the bathroom and so he decided to look around. And then right in front of him, he found her diary and beside that, her friendship bracelet. On it, it read: _Nessa'nZac4Ever_ and he smiled to himself. And then he heard the shower turn on, but he wasn't sure if it was safe enough to read Vanessa's diary. He wouldn't be a very good friend if he did, but one entry wouldn't hurt; and so he opened it to a recent diary entry which was written the night before.

_September 23__rd_

_Dear diary,_

_Nothing interesting happened today, except that Ashley loves Lucas. Man you should've seen her blush like crazy when he said hi to us. She was talking about the musical before he passed by. And then somewhat before lunch, Ryne asked Lessy to be his girlfriend. But she couldn't respond so quickly. When Drake and Jared walked over to our table, I told them that Ashley had a crush on Luc and she was so mad at me. She walked away with Momo and Lessy, but the looks on their (Mo's and Less') faces showed that they were more apologetic than angry. Taylor, Jared, and Drake had decided to stay._

_I think Zac and I have become closer as friends than as student/teacher. But isn't it like against the rules to fall in love with your teacher? I know it seems crazy, but I am madly in love with him._

_Love,  
Vanessa Anne Hudgens_

_September 24__th_

_Dear diary,_

_Lessy came home with me after school. I know this entry may be short, but I guess ALL my entries are short. So anyway, Ashley (her parents & sister), Momo (her parents), Zac, Luc, and Corbin are all coming for dinner. Oh, I forgot to mention that Zac's brother Dylan is coming too. Next time, I should just invite the guys over. I mean to just talk with them and such, like hang out. I'm not sure my mom will agree to it, but she might…I hope. Well, the doorbell just rang and I have to go and meet them. Until next time; I love you!!_

_Love,  
Vanessa Anne Hudgens_

* * *

**Please tell me what you think.**

**Rate it:**

**1: it's okay...but i don't seem to understand it**

**3: i like it, but something's missing**

**5: i love it (or it's good). Please update! I understand the plot and everything else.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Sweet Sensible Lie

Zac quickly put Vanessa diary back on her desk, the way he found it and sat on her bed just as she opened the door. She was already wearing her pajamas, "Did you do anything bad lately?" "Nope." He answered, grinning. He hoped that he would hide the fact that he read her diary, but he couldn't let it slip out too easily. "Are you sure?" she raised her eyebrow. "Positive." He checked the time on his cell phone and got up. "Where are you going?" she asked. "I have to go home; I told Dylan I would drive him to his house." He answered. "Oh…okay. I'll see you tomorrow?" she wondered before he walked out the door. "Yeah; I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled and walked out the door. Vanessa heard some talking and then the front door closing. She looked out her window and watched a car drive away.

The next morning, she woke up and got ready for school. She headed downstairs, but everything seemed a little _too_ quiet. She pouted as she walked up to the refrigerator and saw that there was a note from her mom.

_Vanessa,  
I'm sorry that I can't drive you to school today. My boss called me this morning and needed me at the office pronto. You and Stella have to take the bus.  
Love,  
Mom_

She threw the note away in the trash bin and decided that she should eat cereal today. Once her sister was up, dressed and ready; both girls brushed their teeth and headed out the door after eating breakfast. The two sisters waited till Stella's bus came and they said good-bye to each other. And then Vanessa's bus came; she got on and the bus drove to school. Finally the bus arrived at school; she got off the bus and headed into the building. She walked up to her locker and got out her biology book that she needed before heading down to her homeroom. She entered her homeroom and every immediately looked towards her direction. She didn't like to be the center of attention, but this was much different. She walked to her seat and sat down; she didn't want to look up. And then moments later, Zac entered the room and all eyes were on him. They didn't stare at him like they did Vanessa; they stared at him as if they were listening or as if they were eager to learn something.

The bell rang and everyone hurriedly got out of their seat, except for Vanessa. She got out of her seat and started walking towards the door when, "Are you alright?" Zac asked her. "Yeah; I'm fine." She smiled half-heartedly and walked out of his room. She headed down the hallway to biology and sat down in her assigned seat next to Monique. The bell signaled for lunch after 45 minutes of doing notes. Monique and Vanessa walked out of their room and headed to the cafeteria. "I can tell what's up. Tell me…" Monique stopped her friend. Vanessa sulked and looked around. "People stare at me…" she mumbled. "Yeah, I noticed in homeroom." Her friend answered in a matter-of-fact tone. "Why?" Vanessa was confused. "I don't know. I think they heard a rumor that Zac slept with you or something, but I don't know if that's the cause."

"Rumors are bad!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"Everyone knows that V! But they don't realize that the truth hurts you know? Sometimes it doesn't; and sometimes it does. Vanessa, Ashley knows the connection between you and Mr Efron. Before we left your party, she said…"

* * *

"…_I think Mr Efron and Vanessa are together. I mean, have you seen the way they act around each other? And you know like almost every day after school, Vanessa always stays behind and talks with him about 'homework'." Ashley glanced over at Vanessa and Zac who were talking in the kitchen._

* * *

"Does she really mean it?" Vanessa asked curiously. Momo nodded as the two entered the cafeteria. "I have to do something about it." They walked over to their usual spot. "Hey Vanessa!" Ashley greeted her while Vanessa just smiled and sat down. "You shouldn't see him then. He'll know what's up." Momo suggested. "What are you guys talking about?" Ashley wondered. "None of your business Ashley." Momo answered. "Well, thanks to Nessa, I got in the school's musical." Ashley said happily. "I'm happy for you Ashley." Lessy answered bluntly. Taylor, Jared, and Drake walked over to the group of girls. "Hey y'all; why the long faces?" Taylor asked. "Tay, are there any rumors about me and our English teacher?" Vanessa wondered. "Nothing about you, but Mr Efron's leaving the school." Taylor answered. "He's leaving?" Ashley asked surprised as Taylor nodded. "What'd you mean he's leaving?" Vanessa asked. "I don't know, but-"Vanessa interrupted Taylor by standing up and walking out of the cafeteria. "Where is she going?" Drake asked. "To see if he's leaving and if it's the truth." Taylor answered.

Vanessa finally reached Zac's classroom and knocked on the door. She heard a faint, "Come in" from inside of the classroom. She entered the room and find that Zac was packing up. "You're leaving us?" she asked as tears started to well up in her eyes. He looked at her and sighed, but he didn't say a word. She ran up to him and hugged him as tight as she could. "But you can't go Zac!" she exclaimed. "I have to Ness…" He hugged her back. Zac let go, but Vanessa refused. "When are you leaving?" she asked. "Are you going to come back?" "I don't know; I'm sorry." He kissed the top of her head and she immediately dropped her arms. She watched him walk out of the room. _But who'll watch the classroom? _She asked herself as she sat down at his desk. Maybe it was time for him to leave the school, but she couldn't let that happen. She found a picture of her and Zac on his desk with a note saying:

_Vanessa,_

_I'm sorry that I am leaving so soon.  
I wish I could've told you earlier or  
sooner but I couldn't. I didn't want to  
hurt your feelings and I hope someday  
that you'll understand. We'll see each  
other again, maybe not next year or  
the year after that, but soon. I promise  
that I'll come back. Corbin and Luc  
are both clueless; they don't know a  
thing about this. Tell them for me.  
So for now, enjoy your life while you  
have it and win the musical for yourself  
not for me. I know you'll forget about  
me someday, but I know that it'll take  
some time. And about last night, I  
read your diary and I didn't mean to.  
But forgive me. I remember when you  
were ten years old your beautiful  
smile just made my day. Don't give up  
and remember…be yourself._

_Zac_

After school Vanessa went home, her mom was already preparing dinner and her sister was busy watching TV. "Why the long face honey?" her mother asked. Vanessa put the note on the counter and headed upstairs. Her mother picked up the note as she watched her daughter ascend the stairs and read the note. She went upstairs, carrying the note with her, and knocked on her daughter's door. "Come in." Vanessa called quietly as her mother entered the room. "What's the meaning of this?" her mother asked. "Zac's leaving mom! He's leaving for good!" Vanessa answered. "Do you know when he's coming back?" Vanessa just shook her head. She didn't know when Zac was coming back; she didn't want to tell the guys, but she had to even if she didn't want to. "Mom, can I just have some alone time?" she asked politely. Her mother smiled and left the room, while placing the note on Vanessa's computer desk. Vanessa waited till her mother's footsteps were gone and silently picked up the note.

Tears fell as she read the note over once more. She cried herself to sleep that night; she couldn't handle any more trouble. She opened her diary and decided to write in it.

September 25th

Dear Diary,

Zac left today, and I don't know when he's coming back. Maybe he's going to be gone forever and I'm never going to see him again. I mean forever as in 'person leaving another person forever' not 'dead' forever. I wonder where he's heading too. He wrote me a note or some sort of letter, but it just hurts me. Every time I read it, I can still hear his voice in my head. Calm and precious… I wish that he was close enough to hold me in his arms and tell me he loves me. Not as a student, but a person. Someone that he wants to be with, but sadly…that'll never happen; he already has a girlfriend. She's pretty, had blonde hair, and blue eyes. Brittany Snow was her name.

I wonder if he likes her, maybe… I guess I'm too young to fall in love with him. He's 24 and I'm 15; we're 9 years apart. Everyone would think we're nuts if we got married. Not at this time though, but maybe in the future. I hope he comes back.

Love,  
Vanessa Anne Hudgens


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: "I do, I really do Miss Hudgens."

Zac paced back and forth in his room while his brother and friends watched. "Dude, what's up with you lately? You've become really nervous lately. What's on your mind?" His brother, Dylan asked. "I shouldn't have left her. She doesn't know why I left. I should've told her; she would understand." Zac wasn't listening to his brother at all. "Who are you talking about?" Elijah, another actor from Hairspray, asked Zac. Zac stopped pacing back and forth, "This girl in my English class." He answered. "Vanessa…? Stella's older sister…?" Dylan asked. His brother was silent; he didn't answer. "You're getting married and you're thinking about a girl in your English class. Is she like a senior or something?" Dylan asked again. "She's not a senior. She's really smart and beautiful, plus when she was ten I had to baby sit her, along with Corbin who didn't help. She's 15, well 16 now I guess because it's been 4 months since I've seen her." Zac finally answered. "The wedding starts in like 10 minutes; what are you going to do?" Elijah asked. "You can't bail out on Brittany now."

Zac knew Elijah was right; this was his big moment. He was finally getting married to a girl he met on the set of Hairspray, but something bothered him. Something didn't feel right to him. Was it the guests? No…not them. Questions ran through his mind, until he came to a stop. It was the girl; Vanessa, the girl from his English class. He remembered the times he'd spent with her when she was 10. He remembered playing with her in the park, pushing her while she was on the swings like they were brother and sister. He missed those happy memories. But was he falling in love with a girl who was 9 years younger than him? Did he ever realize that she had always loved him from the day they first met?

_Zac walked up to the Hudgens' household and rang the doorbell. "Dude, are you sure you want to do this?" Corbin asked Zac. "Dude, stop asking so many questions…" Zac was very annoyed. The whole time they were walking to the house, Corbin was asking random questions here and there. Mrs. Hudgens opened the door. "Oh, you must be Zac!" she greeted him with a hand shake. He shook her hand, smiling. "I'm so glad you made it. I'm running very late. Everything you need is right in the kitchen; my daughter Vanessa will help you." And she was out the door before Zac could say anything. Corbin locked the door after she went out. "Some mother…" he mumbled as Zac ribbed his friend in the side, but he ribbed him playfully. Two girls walked out into the living room. One was about 10 and the other was either 2 or 3 years old. "Hi, I'm Zac and this is my friend Corbin." Zac greeted the two girls. "I'm Vanessa and this is my little sister Stella." Vanessa smiled as her dark brown eyes lighted up with happiness._

Ten minutes later, the wedding was finally starting. Zac was nervous, but he wasn't nervous because he was getting married. He was nervous because he made a mistake. He never realized that a 15 year old girl would stay after school to help or talk with him. He never realized how much she's changed over 5 years, and now he's just pushing her aside like she was a dream that he didn't want to pursue. "Zac…?" He came back down from 'dreamland' and looked at Brittany. She gave him the 'look' as he looked towards the priest. "Oh…I do." And then Brittany smiled; he felt a little embarrassed. Suddenly a voice came back into his head, _"But you can't go Zac!" _He pictured her hugging him so tightly that she didn't want to let go. He pictured her crying, crying for him. He knew she needed him. "Brit, I'm sorry but I can't…" He told Brittany. "What do you mean?" she asked as he walked away. "I've made a bad mistake, and it has nothing to do with you." he answered. "You can't leave me here!" Brittany exclaimed as he walked out. He got into his car and drove down the freeway.

That night everyone was gathered at Vanessa's house for a Christmas party; Vanessa wasn't as happy as she used to and sighed. "Ness, don't feel blue." Lessy hugged her friend as Taylor joined in. The door bell rang and Vanessa was confused. There was supposed to be no guests coming that night except for Ashley, Lucas, Corbin, Monique, Taylor, Lessy, and Ryne. She stood up, walked up to the door, and answered it. "Zac…?" she asked quietly. He wasn't dressed for this kind of weather but he had to see her. "Look I'm sorry I left you and I should've told you why. I never realized that after 5 years, you loved me. Maybe now you've probably changed your mind about me and that you don't love me anymore, but I want you to know that I canceled, well sort of, my own wedding. I know that may come as a surprised to you, but that whole time, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I know that deep in my heart, you'll be the only one who cared about me. I stopped my dream of becoming an actor and that's why we never hung out anymore.

"I wish that we could spend more time together; I miss everything about you. You have to forgive me, and I know that it'll take you some time to think about it. I'll just go if you don't-""Zac," Vanessa paused, looking down at her feet before looking up at him. "I forgive you and I accept your apology." She smiled, and still there was the same glint of happiness in her eyes. The two entered the house as Vanessa locked the door; "I have to give you something." He told her as she looked at him. He pulled something out of his pocket and gave it to her. "What is it?" she wondered curiously. "Open it and you'll see." He said as she opened the box. "Is this…" It was a gold ring with the words _Nessa'nZac4Ever _engraved on it. She put it on and it was a perfect fit. "It's…" She couldn't describe the ring at all. She hugged him tightly. "Oh my god… Its amazing Zac; I love it, I really do. But I don't-""You don't have to give me anything Ness. You're my everything." He truthfully said. "Merry Christmas Zac…" "Merry Christmas Ness…" The two smiled at each other before entering the living room. "What-"Ashley immediately stopped talking. "Am I missing something?" Monique asked.

"Nope, nothing…" Vanessa giggled as she walked over and sat next to her friends. "What about Brit?" Corbin asked. "What about her? She's nothing to me." Zac answered smiling at Vanessa. She hopefully smiled back.

After winter break, "Vanessa, tell us why you're smiling like you're in love or something… wait, are you?" Jared asked. "I'm not telling…" Vanessa said simply and walked away from her friends. She entered homeroom and realized she was the first one there. "You're here early…" Zac told her, surprised. "I like being here on time." She smiled. Her friends were watching the two talk with each other. "What are they talking about? It seems like Vanessa's really in love with him." Ashley wondered as she peeked through the window just as Corbin and Luc walked up. "What are you guys doing?" The group jumped back, startled at the moment Lucas asked the question. Well everyone except Ashley. "Ashley…" Luc trailed off as she looked at him. "Yes?" she asked. "Never mind." He walked away as she started following him. Inside the room, "It seemed like you're friends were interested." Zac motioned towards the door. Vanessa turned around and rolled her eyes. "Yeah… Ashley would be even more interested. She thinks I love you or something, wait…" she paused for a moment.

_Zac quickly put Vanessa's diary back on her desk, the way he found it and sat on her bed just as she opened the door. She was already wearing her pajamas, "Did you do anything bad lately?" "Nope." He answered, grinning. He hoped that he would hide the fact that he read her diary, but he couldn't let it slip out too easily. "Are you sure?" she raised her eyebrow. "Positive." He checked the time on his cell phone and got up. "Where are you going?" she asked. "I have to go home; I told Dylan I would drive him to his house." He answered. "Oh…okay. I'll see you tomorrow?" she wondered before he walked out the door. "Yeah; I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled and walked out the door._

"Did you read my diary Zac?" she placed her hands on her hips. "No, I didn't." he lied, but he didn't look like he was lying. "Oh come on Zac! If you read my diary, you'd know by now that I love you. I write in my diary every night, even on weekends. I'd write about you and other fantasies. I admit that I love you, I really do and I just wish that you'd love me back." The bell rang and everyone shuffled in. "I do, I really do Miss Hudgens." Zac smiled and everyone wondered why he said that. "Thank you." She smiled and sat down in her seat. "Why did he-""Say 'I do, I really do Miss Hudgens.' Well, I'll tell you later." Vanessa interrupted Ashley and just smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: It's not easy

During lunch, "Okay, so tell us why he said, 'I do, I really do Miss Hudgens.'" Ashley asked once the best friends sat down at their original table. "I asked him if he read my diary, and he told me that he didn't. But he sounded nervous when had said it. And then I told him that if he read my diary, he would've known by now that I love him and that I wish he'd love me back. And that's why he said, 'I do, I really do Miss Hudgens.' Instead of saying, 'I love you too Vanessa' or something along those lines. He didn't want people to know the fact that a teacher loves a student because we both think that it's not right. He's nine years older than me and…" "I'm in love with Lucas, so we're both in love with our teachers. It's not a big deal." Ashley interrupted. "Yes it is! It's not easy falling in love with a teacher." Vanessa stood up and walked away. Everyone just stared at her. "What was that all about?" Drake asked the group of girls. "Vanessa is madly in love with her English teacher." Ashley answered. "And you're in love with your Drama teacher. I guess you both have something in common." Monique smiled, got up, and walked out of the cafeteria. "Hey ya'll!" Taylor greeted the girls.

"Where's Nessa and Momo?" she asked the four, now that Jared walked over. "They just left Tay." Ashley answered. "Oh, well thanks." Taylor left the cafeteria. "Are any of you guys leaving me alone?" she asked the group. They all shook their heads. "What's the deal between Ness and her English teacher?" Jared asked. "They both love each other." Lessy responded because she saw that Ashley didn't want to talk anymore.

Meanwhile with Vanessa, Monique, and Taylor in the theater; "Hey Luc," she paused and saw him packing up. "What are all these boxes for?" Lucas just sighed; he didn't answer her. "Is it about Ashley?" she asked. "You and Zac better watch yourselves or else Zac would be replaced to if _they_ found out." He answered. "Who are _they_?" Taylor asked. "The people from the State University; they have strict teachers that replace teachers who fall in love with their students and vice versa." He told them. "Is Ash going to be replaced to?" Monique asked. "I don't know for sure, but if the word about you and Zac gets out; he'll be out of here within two days." Luc placed the box he finished packing on top of the other boxes. Zac and Corbin entered the theater. "Hey man, we heard about you moving." Corbin said. Vanessa didn't look up at any of them; she was staring at the ground for such a long time, she didn't even hear Zac call her name. "Is something wrong with her?" he asked. "She's just a little shocked at the fact that I'm moving to a new school." Lucas answered. Vanessa looked up with tears in her eyes and hugged Zac. "I don't want them to take you away." She hugged him as tight as she could.

Suddenly, the doors opened and about three people came rushing in. "It's them." Lucas whispered, but Vanessa didn't pull back. Zac was her best friend, and her only guy friend that she loved. She would never let him go. "It's time." One of the people said. "And what is this?" Another, who was a woman, circled around Vanessa and Zac. She looked scary looking, to Vanessa and her friends of course but not to the guys. "Another student falling in love with her teacher?" the woman asked as she grabbed Vanessa by her arm and pulled her away from Zac. "You are going to be in trouble young lady." Vanessa saw the hatred in the woman's eyes. "Get your hands away from her." Zac demanded. The woman turned towards him and pushed Vanessa aside, but her friends were there to catch her. "A little protective now, are we?" she smirked. Zac recognized the voice and the smell of her perfume. Chanel No. 5… "Brit, stop playing games. You can't stop me from falling in love again." He said. Brittany stopped right in front of him and sighed. "Alright, but Zac, I'm only letting you and that brat stay for now. But when I see you with her again, you and your friends are out of here. Let's go boys…" Brittany turned on her heels and left the theater.

Once Vanessa was on her feet, "Does she really mean it Zac?" she asked. "No, she doesn't mean it. She just hates me because I walked out." He answered. "On what…?" Monique asked. "Her wedding." He told them. "Don't you mean _your_ wedding?" Vanessa smirked. "Yeah, my wedding…" he placed his hands in his pockets. Vanessa hugged him. "I actually feel bad for you…" she told him. "Don't be… Brittany was a sweet girl, but she wasn't the right one." He hugged her back. That night at Vanessa's house, "Truth or Dare…." Ashley asked Vanessa. The girls were having a sleep over, since it was Friday night and decided to invite their friends over. "Um…truth I guess." Vanessa shrugged. "Okay, would you marry Zac?" she asked. Vanessa glanced at Zac and blushed, "I guess so… I mean, Zac is a really sweet guy and everything. And plus, he _was_ famous for one movie, who wouldn't want to marry him?" "So, is that a yes or no?" Monique smirked. "Um…yes?" Vanessa wasn't sure about her answer. "Corbin's turn!" Ashley said excitedly. "Okay," he paused looking around the room and stopped at Monique who was looking his way. "Truth or dare…" he told her. "Um…truth." She picked. So far, the majority picked truth and there was only one dare from Ryne. Zac still hasn't gone yet and Vanessa didn't ask a Truth or Dare question. "If you were stranded on an island, and you could bring only one thing, who or what would you bring?" he asked.

Monique bit her lip. "I don't know…." She hesitated. "Momo, it's just plain simple. You can't bring a CD player because you'd have no outlet to plug it in, and you can't bring your Ipod, or cell phone, or your computer because either way all batteries would run out, right?" Vanessa asked. "You do have a good point." Monique smiled. "And all you have left is to bring someone with you, but who?" Ashley wondered. "Would you bring Ashley?" Corbin asked. "Or Ness, or Luc, or…" "Corbin, we get it!" Ashley lightly slapped him. "I would bring…" Momo trailed off looking at all of her friends. "Vanessa." She answered. "Really…? You'd bring me?" Vanessa asked surprisingly. "Why would you bring her?" Ashley asked. "She's a true friend and where would you be without your friend by your side?" Momo asked as Vanessa hugged her. "Thanks Momo!" she complimented.

After everyone fell asleep, Vanessa and Zac were getting a midnight snack. "It feels weird…" she told him. "Weird…?" he was confused. "I mean, being alone in a room with a boy." She told him. "I'm not a boy." He crossed his arms as she giggled. "You're a man, a very handsome man." She smirked and it made him feel a little better. Suddenly they heard shuffling feet and hid behind the counter. Immediately the lights closed, "Aw come on!" Vanessa exclaimed, but not too loudly. "You wanna stay in the living room." Zac whispered quietly. "Sure." Vanessa whispered back as she crawled, trying to find the door. Once she found it, she stood up and noticed that Zac was right behind her. She opened the door and the two went into the living room and there they fell back asleep. And of course, Vanessa was on the couch while Zac slept on the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: That's Surprising

The next morning, Vanessa woke up and yawned. She looked over the couch and saw that Zac was asleep, but she didn't feel like sitting up and so she just laid there looking up at the ceiling. She felt someone grab her arm and pull her down. She landed right on top of him, "Did I hurt you?" she asked. "No, you didn't. Remember when you were 10, I came over to your house one day and decided to watch a movie with you that night because your mother was gone?" She nodded resting her head on his chest, listening to the calm sound of his heart beat. "And your dad found us like this on the couch and that you had fallen asleep." She giggled. "I couldn't help it. The movie was boring." "You hate all movies that are boring Ness." He told her. They heard shuffling feet and stopped right in front of them. Vanessa looked up and saw that it was their parents. "Mom, Dad it's not what it looks like. I slept on the couch and Zac slept on the floor. And then he pulled me on top of him, and that's what happened." Vanessa explained, getting off of Zac and then helping him up. "I should just go then." Zac whispered as she nodded and he quickly hurried out of the room. "Where's Ness?" Ashley asked once Zac entered Vanessa's room. "Did all of you sleep in one room?" he asked, ignoring Ashley's question.

"Yeah, and you ignored my question Zac." Ashley crossed her hands across her chest. "Sorry. Ness is downstairs talking with her parents who found Ness on top of me and it's not what you think. She slept on the couch and I slept on the floor. And then I pulled her on top of me, and somehow we ended up in a weird position but it wasn't awkward at all." He finally answered Ashley's question and she rolled her eyes. "Zac, why did you leave your wedding?" she asked. "I realized that Brittany isn't the girl who I truly love the most. And now I know that falling in love isn't about their publicity, even if they're famous or not. I believe falling in love means that you fall for the person you can trust the most and be with. Someone you can lean onto and rely on that person when you need help." And suddenly Vanessa ran into the room, crying as she hugged Zac tightly. "Don't let them take me away from you." she sobbed onto his chest. "What's wrong Ness?" Monique asked. Vanessa pulled away and turned to her friends. "My parents are letting me move, just because Zac and I ended up in a weird position which wasn't awkward at all." She answered. "Let me talk to them." Zac suggested.

"I guess you can try, but you'll never make them change their mind." She sighed. "I don't care where they take you Ness. I care about you, and you'll always be my best friend. No matter what happens, okay?" She nodded and watched Zac walk out of the room just as her sister entered moments after. "What's mommy and daddy talking about with Zaccy?" Stella asked. "Mommy and daddy want Stella and Vanessa to move again because they found sissy and Zaccy in the living room on the floor." Vanessa answered. "What did sissy and Zaccy do?" Stella wondered. "Sleep." Vanessa smiled and her sister smiled back, going downstairs. "Does her sister know what you guys really did?" Lessy asked. "No, she wouldn't understand and neither would we." Vanessa answered as Zac entered the room. "So…?" she asked. "You're being forced to move. I'm sorry Ness, I tried but they wouldn't budge." He apologized. "It's fine. I promise that I'll call you guys every day after school." Vanessa hugged all of her friends and knew that she would miss all of their hugs.

* * *

Three years had passed by and Vanessa was celebrating her 18th birthday. Her 11 year old sister was beginning to realize that Vanessa and Zac were meant for each other after Vanessa told her that she was in love with him since she was 10. "Wait, why are you letting us visit Los Angeles for a few weeks?" Stella asked their parents. "Honey, we know you miss your friends and we can't let you stay away from them for long. So go ahead and have fun, but be sure to come home before…" "Before daddy's birthday which is in 3 weeks. I know that mom." Vanessa and Stella hugged their parents good bye before heading out the door. They were living in San Francisco, but the drive to Los Angeles was about 7 hours or so. They finally reached LA by 8pm and Vanessa decided to park her car near a familiar house. "Whose house is this Ness?" Stella asked. "Jared's. I hope he'll let us stay here for a few days till I get settled and then we could stay at someone else's house of your choice." Vanessa answered. "Yay!" Stella hugged her sister as Vanessa laughed. The two sisters walked up to the door.

Vanessa rang the door bell and the door immediately opened. "Sorry, come again." But before the door closed, her hand stopped it. The person opened the door, "May I help you?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm Vanessa Hudgens and this is my younger sister Stella. We were in town for three weeks and we need somewhere to stay for a few days. And then right after, we'll be going to another person's house." she explained. "Vanessa Hudgens?" the guy asked as she nodded. "Hey Ash, there's a surprise waiting for you. I'm Ja-""I know, Jared Murillo. Am I right?" she asked holding out her hand. He gladly shook it, "That's right. Wow, I can't believe it's actually you!" he hugged her as she hugged him back. "I know right?" she asked surprisingly once they pulled back. Ashley came to the door and screamed, hugging Vanessa. "Ohmygod! I can't believe it's you!" she squealed. "Can I stay here? Well, can we stay here?" Vanessa asked. "Yeah, sure! Of course!" Ashley answered. "Jared, get her stuff." Vanessa gave Jared her keys just as she and Stella entered. "You moved in with Jared?" Vanessa looked around and never knew that he had such a huge house. "Yup, Luc said that I could live with Jared temporarily. He's going to buy us a house, but it's going to be near where we live though.

"Why are you here?" Ashley wondered, sitting down on the couch as Vanessa sat down with her. "My mom allowed us to come see you guys in LA." Vanessa answered. Jared entered the house, "So, how long will you stay at my house?" he asked. "Three days, and then I'll be sleeping at a different house." she replied. "So tell me about San Francisco. How is the house there?" Ashley asked. "Sucks…" Vanessa sighed. "You miss him?" Vanessa nodded in reply. Suddenly, her cell phone rang and she stood up walking into the kitchen.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Is this Vanessa Hudgens?" a voice asked.

"Yes, this is Vanessa."

"Well, I'm sure you won't remember me but it's Corbin." Corbin was nervous speaking to Vanessa again. He remembered the fight that they had on the phone, which was kind of weird because they were friends. Basically, it was a friend kind of fight and still it was very weird.

"Corbin!?" she asked shockingly.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked.

"No, I'm not mad Corb. I'm just surprised that you called me. How are you? Are you still talking to Zac? What about Luc? Is he alright? Do you know if Momo's okay? What about-"

"Hey, hold up on the questions okay?" he smiled, knowing that Vanessa was still the same person he became friends. "What was your first question?" he asked.

"How are you?"

"I'm good actually. And to answer all your other questions. I'm not talking to Zac anymore; he and I kind of had this huge fight because we had a fight and he said that he was going to be an actor again so he's very busy. Luc and Zac still talk, so I ask Luc about Zac sometimes and he wonders why I'm so concerned about Zac. I tell him that I'm concerned because if you called me, you would ask me things about Zac anyway. He's alright, but he's planning to marry Ash after she graduates college. And remember, he's 27 so he knows how to make the right decision. Momo's fine, but she and I haven't been getting along so well. She's getting worried about not getting accepted into Harvard, and I heard that you'll be going to Stanford and Ashley will be going to UCLA. What's the deal about that?" Corbin explained.

"Corb, people change and I guess-"

"You should go to USC; I mean, I heard Luc will be teaching at that place." And suddenly her phone beeped. "Can I call you back tonight?" she asked. "Sure, if the caller is that important to you." he joked. "Bye Corbin." She rolled her eyes and answered the second caller. "Hello?" she answered. "Vanessa?" another familiar voice came to the phone and this time she didn't need any explaining. "Zac? Is it really you?" she asked. "Yeah, how are you?" she heard some shouting in the background and wondered what the shouting was all about. "I'm pretty exhausted and this was the only time I could call you." he answered. "What are you doing now?" she wondered. "Acting." _Corbin was right._ She thought to herself. "Oh," she paused. "I'm probably thinking about college applications. What college should I go into?" "USC or UCLA, I mean they're great schools and plus Luc is teaching at USC so I recommend you should go there. And maybe someday you'll be a famous singer and have me star in one of your music videos." He suggested, making her smile. "Oh thanks for the great advice Zac." She said good bye and hung up.

She walked back into the living room. "So, who called?" Stella asked. "Corbin and Zac." Vanessa answered. "How are they?" Jared asked. "Great! They both want me to go to USC or UCLA." She sighed. "You should go to USC, Luc's teaching there." Ashley suggested. "That's what Corbin said." Vanessa smiled. That night, Vanessa decided to write in her diary again.

December 14

Dear diary,

Today was the best birthday ever! I got to see all of my friends again and ask them questions about how they're doing since I left. They all told me that they miss me and that they want me back. And of course, they want me to ask my mom to go to USC so I could hang with them again. I really do miss them, and I guess going to LA made my day. They all gave me the best presents that I've ever gotten in my whole life. But I'm still worried about one thing. And that's Zac. Zac became an actor again, and I'm proud that he did. I wish we could hang out someday, but he's been so busy, we don't have any time at all. I really miss him, and I still love him.

Love,

Vanessa Anne Hudgens

* * *

Sorry about the delay :( But please review! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I didn't want to take my time making them IM names because it would take me a while to write them, and so I decided to write their names instead.**

* * *

Chapter 9: First Day

Three weeks later, Vanessa and her sister finally arrived at home. "Mom," Vanessa paused once her sister headed upstairs to her room. She entered the kitchen to see that her mom was making them dinner. Her mom looked up at her, "Yes honey?" her mother asked. "Can I go to USC instead of Stanford?" Vanessa bit her lip, hoping that her mother would say yes. "But Stanford-""I know mom, but Luc works there and I know what I want to be. I know what my job is mom. I want to become a singer and this isn't because of Zac. This is my choice and I choose to live my dream." She interrupted. "I'm not going to hold you back, and if this is your choice, I will understand." Vanessa hugged her mom. "Thank you!" She kissed her mother's cheek and headed upstairs. She logged onto the computer and logged onto IM because she promised her friends she would log on when she arrived home.

_Vanessa logs on  
Ashley logs on  
Monique logs on_

_Monique: so, what did your mom say?_

_Vanessa: she said YES!_

_Ashley: OMG!!! That's great! I can't believe you're going to USC and we're going to hang out just like old times._

_Vanessa: Well, except when we graduate…_

_Monique: what are you talking about?_

_Vanessa: remember when we were like 6 we promised that we would all be famous designers one day and write a book together?_

_Ashley: yeah, that's still the first one on my 'What I want to be when I grow up' list._

_Monique: yeah, same here._

_Vanessa: I told my mom that I wanted to be a singer right after I graduate college, and I also promised Zac that he could star in one of my music videos._

_Corbin logs on_

_Monique: WHAT!!?!?_

_Corbin: what is it?_

_Ashley: Vanessa wants to be a famous singer._

_Corbin: where'd you get that crazy idea?_

_Ashley: from Vanessa._

_Corbin: and where'd she get that idea?_

_Vanessa: From no one you idiot!_

_Vanessa logs off  
Zac logs on  
Luc logs on_

_Corbin: she called me an idiot._

_Zac: why?_

_Corbin: Nessa wants to be a famous singer_

_Zac: yeah_

_Luc: how'd she get that idea?_

_Zac: well, she wanted to be a famous singer and you know she's a good singer Luc._

_Luc: yeah…_

_Zac: and it's my fault_

_Ashley: how?_

_Zac: I told her that she should be a famous singer one day and have me star in one of her music videos._

_Vanessa logs on_

_Vanessa: sorry…_

_Corbin: it's okay._

_Luc: Zac's right_

_Monique: what do you mean?_

_Luc: look, if Vanessa wants to be a singer, it's her choice and not ours_

_Vanessa: ha, my mom said that._

_Ashley: Vanessa, if that's what you really want to be, we're not going to hold you back_

_Monique: yeah. We're your friends and we're going to be there with you every step of the way._

_Vanessa: aw, thanks guys! *virtually hugs friends_

_Corbin: how sweet—gross!_

_Corbin logs off_

_Monique: *virtually pulls back* I'm going to fix him up. Gotta go!_

_Monique logs off_

_Zac: they're together now?_

_Luc: yup._

_Vanessa: I never knew that until Ash, Jared, and I went to their house._

_Ashley: yup!_

_Zac: wow you guys act so much alike._

_Vanessa: yeah, you both said 'yup'._

_Ashley: this is why we're moving in together._

_Luc: I love you._

_Ashley: no, I love you._

_Vanessa: logging off._

_Zac: same here._

_Zac logs off  
Vanessa logs off_

The next morning, Vanessa got ready and sighed. Today was her first day of college and she was going to have to find a new style. She grabbed her backpack, headed downstairs, grabbed an apple, said good bye to her mom, and left the house. She was glad that her mom had decided that they should move back to LA so that she would be closer to her school and her friends. She parked her car in the parking lot, got out, locked the door, and walked inside the school. She realized that it was a big school and she was the new girl, again. Vanessa looked around till she found her homeroom and was sad that Ashley was going to UCLA. "Vanessa?" he asked as she nodded. He stood up and hugged her as she hugged him back. "How are you?" he asked again. "I'm great! So who are you friends with besides me and the rest of the girls?" she wondered. "Zac; if you ever talked to Corbin, he and I had a fight. I don't remember what it was about, but he's still friends with Zac though." he answered as she nodded in understanding.

The bell ran and the students opened the door and sat down in their seats. "Gosh and I'm the only one without a seat." She looked around and then looked back at Luc, smiling at him. "Don't look at me! I didn't know you-""Please?" She gave him the puppy dog look. "Fine." Luc stood up and let Vanessa sit in her chair. She smiled at him as he rolled her eyes; she was glad to be back home where she belonged and she was glad that she saw her friends again. But there was one friend she hadn't seen yet, and his name was Zac.

That night, Vanessa was in her room doing her English assignment when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" she called out and headed downstairs. She opened the door and, "Zac?" she asked. "Well, yeah… Look, I can't stay for long. The paparazzi are following me everywhere. So, here…" He handed her a bouquet of flowers; roses and they were her favorite. She hugged him. "Thanks." She smiled and pulled back. "Wait," she paused before he walked away. "Yeah?" he asked. "I…" she looked away. "It was nice seeing you again." She changed the subject. "You too." He smiled, kissed her cheek before walking to his car. She closed the door, locked it, and leaned against the door. "I love you." she whispered, sighing. Zac turned back, and sighed. _I'll see you again Ness._ He thought before getting in the car and driving off. "Who was it?" Stella asked her sister. Vanessa smiled, "Zac." And then headed upstairs. Zac parked his car in his driveway, got out, and decided to walk for a bit. He stopped right in front of Vanessa's house before walking to his own house. He saw her backyard gate, unlocked it, and opened his phone. He dialed her number and heard it ring twice before she picked up.

"Hello?" Vanessa answered. "Hey, it's me." He said. "I thought-""I lied, they don't know I'm here. So, will you-""Unlock the balcony doors?" she interrupted with a question just as Zac started climbing the tree. "Well, yeah. Are your parents asleep?" he asked. "Uh… yeah, my sister's awake but she doesn't have to sleep at 9pm and it's only 8:45." Vanessa answered, unlocking the balcony doors. Zac arrived at her balcony, and opened one of the doors. She turned around, and ran up to him after hanging up. He hung up as well and hugged her. "I missed you." she looked into his bright blue eyes. "I missed you too." He told her. They pulled back, "You've gotten taller." He complimented. "Yeah," she blushed. "Why did you come back to LA?" he wondered. "I missed my friends and-""You love me, don't you?" he asked. She opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it. "I love you too." She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't been updating because I've been very busy. Please tell people to read my stories and review them. Thanks!**


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Zac asked Vanessa to marry him, and she gladly said yes. Meanwhile, Ashley had decided to teach a drama class with Lucas; she being the one who designs the costumes. Monique and Corbin have been teaching the same class; Monique also had decided to write a book. Taylor Swift and Jared Murillo had gotten married; both are expecting a baby girl. Drake Bell had agreed to sign a record deal, so far he has made almost millions.

_The End_


End file.
